Letting Go
Letting Go is the second episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred refuses to help Ryan with his problems. Plot Ryan goes to Jenna's house, and she invites him inside. Wilfred is back from Wisconsin and so is Drew. He tells Ryan that he is moving to L.A. and that him and Jenna are getting married. It has been 3 months since Ryan has last seen Wilfred. Jenna calls Wilfred and he comes downstairs. Wilfred ignores Ryan making him think that he forgot him. Wilfred and Drew go outside to play catch. Jenna tells Ryan that she isn't pregnant, but they are still excited about the wedding. Ryan goes outside and Drew tells him that he is having problems with Jenna because she found some steroids in his luggage. Ryan notices that Wilfred is enjoying playing catch, and Drew explains that he helped him recover in Wisconsin. After Drew goes back inside, Ryan talks with Wilfred and he does remember him. Wilfred has grown to like Drew because he took care of him in Wisconsin. They overhear Jenna and Drew arguing, and Ryan asks Wilfred if he should say something. Wilfred tells him that he is selfish for wanting to tell the truth about him causing her to think she was pregnant and that he should solve his problems on his own. Ryan is at work and is invited to lunch by one of his co-workers, Amanda. He tells her he brought his own lunch, and she tries to talk him into it. But soon she thinks he has a girlfriend, and leaves. Later Ryan catches up to Wilfred, who is jogging, and tries to ask his advice on Jenna. Wilfred says that Ryan doesn't think about him, but soon notices someone who is training his dog, Jellybeans, for a competition called health kibble incredible dog challenge. Wilfred wants to join the competition to try and impress Drew, and Ryan offers to help him train so he can fix his problem with Jenna. Wilfred is watching the videos of Ryan training him, and starts to think he won't be able to win. Wilfred asks Ryan to put flesh eating bacteria on the dog they saw earlier, but offers instead to give Wilfred the steroids Drew mentioned earlier. Wilfred says that its against his code of ethics and instead wants him to get illegal steroids. Ryan and Wilfred go up to a guy who is lifting weights and he asks him if he knows where he can get them, and the guy says that it is illegal. A man behind them says he can help him and they go to make a deal. The guy zips down his pants wanting something else as payment, but Ryan refuses. Ryan says that he will only pay for it, and the guy asks for $150 and a long "sisters at a funeral hug". Jenna and Drew attend the competition and tell Ryan that they have solved their problems thanks to him letting them have time alone. Ryan talks with Wilfred and tells him that he thinks that Jenna and Drew are fooling themselves. Ryan is gives Wilfred one pill, but Wilfred wants to take them all. Ryan takes them and throws them in the trash because he cares too much for Wilfred. He then realizes that he is selfish for wanting to be with Jenna and knows that he needs to let her go. Ryan tries to help motivate Wilfred by putting a leash on him, and once Ryan lets him go he pees and almost attacks Jellybeans. He gets a participation award and Drew makes fun of him for it. Wilfred tells him to plant the steroids in Drew's luggage, if he wants to separate Jenna and that unloving emotionless monster. Ryan tells him to let it go, and afterwards in Ryan's basement he tells him that he asked out Amanda and she said yes. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Jason Gann as Wilfred Special Guest Star * Allison Mack as Amanda Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew * Don Swayze as Shady Guy Co-Starring * Steve Solomon as Clay * Glenn Herman as Muscular Guy * Tiley Chao as Woman Uncredited * Kali Muscle as Bodybuilder Continuity * Jenna and Drew are engaged after thinking that Jenna was pregnant. Drew proposed in "Sacrifice" and Jenna was told she was pregnant in "Identity". * Wilfred pretends that he doesn't remember Ryan in the episode. This is from his amnesia at the end of "Identity". * Jenna and Drew argue, this happens several times throughout the series. Notes * Amanda and Ryan become romantically linked in this episode. * Doubt is put on Drew and Jenna's relationship and whether or not they will actually get married. Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Jenna and Drew call Wilfred by the name "Wilfie" and Drew tells Ryan that he taught Wilfred how to shake. * Wilfred ignores Ryan after being away from him for a long time something common in pets * Wilfred plays catch/fetch with Drew and refuses to let go of the ball when Drew tries to take it from him. He also gets scolded by Drew to bring the ball "all the way back". * Wilfred tells Ryan that he took 37 shits in the lake and showered with Drew while he was in Wisconsin. * Wilfred points out a man and Jellybeans playing and says that he wants a relationship like that with Ryan. He then compliments Jellybeans on how he caught his treat and gets jealous of his tricks. * Jellybeans' owner scratches Wilfred's stomach calling him a "pooch". * Wilfred studies a film of him playing fetch with Ryan to practice and reflects on his dry heaving after exercise. * Wilfred tells Ryan that he'll scratch Ryan's back if Ryan scratches the area right beneath his penis until his leg goes apeshit. * Ryan motivates Wilfred with a leash and he gets really angry and starts arguing with the other dogs before destroying the obstacle course and peeing on it. * Wilfred tells Ryan about a relationship he had with Jenna's old couch. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)